White Magic
by whiterose2406
Summary: A cold winter's night, and the Festival of Mana. I hadn't planned on your visit, but as the saying goes, expect the unexpected... Is this my sign from above? A Sheelos holiday tale.


**A/N: Hello everybody. I hope you all had a good holiday. :) I'm back with another sheelos-one shot. This was suppose to be a Christmas (like) themed tale that I was going to submit before the holiday, but alas... my brain failed me. u.u; Thus, after many days of ideas, writing, rewriting, and stress, I came up with this little diddy. And thankfully, it didn't totally stray from a holiday theme. Anyway... if ya don't like Sheelos, don't read. That is all. (nods)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Sheelos would be way more obvious than it already is. Also, I'd kill Kvar myself, and design an actual outfit for Yggdrasil. Spandex scares me. O.o**

_**White Magic**_

Meltokio, one year after the Mithos-Conflict. Mana's Eve, night...

The streets of the capital city of Tethe'alla lay adrift in a peaceful, quiet slumber as the nighttime encasing Meltokio and surrounding areas approached it's tenth hour. Gentle, icy winds blew across the rooves and allyways inbetween the many buildings and rowhouses, blowing frosty snowflakes everywhere, in sudden mini-blizzards.

And the night sky couldn't be more beautiful. Painted the most breathtaking shade of blue imagineable, brightened by a full silvery-blue moon, and sprayed with an eternal number of stars a million strong from plain view. Each one twinkling silently, watching the world below.

Beneath the tranquility of the stars, the people slept, dreaming of their beloved holiday, the Festival of Mana, to approach.

It was a special winter holiday, held once every four years. In celebration of course, of the original Journey of Regeneration, and the ancient heros of the great Kharlan War.

Though the plans of one lost half-elf were ultimately futile in the end, and the two worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla once again reunited by the nine present day heros, the Festival of Mana--the holiday of peace and unity, was still celebrated by all. Because both words held special meaning to all people.

Since the Mithos-Conflict ended, peace had been achieved, for the most part. Riots over the acceptance of half-elves still happened in towns where the Sages spoke. Fights broke out over the fact that exspheres were now in the process of being destroyed by Lloyd and his friends. But otherwise... things, and people in this new world of Aselia had begun to change for the better. Even in Meltokio. Home to the ex-Chosen of Tethe'alla, Zelos Wilder.

Rather than take part in the excitement of the upcoming winter holiday--a holiday in a season the redhead had come to despise--the bare chested and bare-footed ex-Chosen had found it content to remain inside of his estate for much of the day. Most of that passing him by as he worked out and practiced his sword skills. Later moving on to decorating the inside of his home, including the tree he had cut from the forest outside Meltokio, a week ago.

Zelos sighed, and smiled a bit, admiring his work while sipping some hot cider from a cup. He hated winter, but the Mana Festival part of it always brought a bit of childish joy to his life. ...Even if he didn't have anyone to share it with.

Shaking the thought from his head, Zelos moved his head towards the direction of his library and he finally walked to it.

Normally not the type to pick up a novel, reading just seemed to be the thing to do after his somewhat productive day. At least he could relax, before heading to bed.

Grabbing one of his many books from the bookshelf, Zelos walked to his large sofa in the living room, and lazily plopped down onto it. Placing his cup on the nearby coffee table and getting more comfortable on the couch, he opened the book, and skimmed the first few pages.

...However, being warmed by the fireplace, the swordsman soon found his eyes struggling to stay open, and his vision blurring before him. Not even realizing, his eyes had closed, his hands drooped lazily to his sides, his head fell back onto the pillow he had propped behind himself, and his mouth was open. The thick novel he was holding slid from his hands, landing with a gentle thump as it landed on the red carpet covering the floor.

His session of rest and relaxation had quickly turned into much needed sleep, within a matter of about twenty minutes.

One hour later...

Outside the gates of Meltokio, a certain raven-haired kunochi with hair tied back into that familar loose bun, held together by that familiar pink ribbon, a purple scarf, thin purple gloves, and garbed in a heavy black overcoat that covered her entire form except for her boots, stood firm as she held up her pass into the city for the Papal Knight guards to see. Without words, the two knights looked at one another and nodded to her, then signaling for the guard inside to open the large iron doors.

Slowly but surely the massive doors creaked and croaned as they opened up, revealing a much quieter version of Meltokio, basking in the glow of the moon, and covered in snow. Much like everything around it.

As she hesitantly entered the city, the doors closed behind her, giving her a bit of a start. A quiet Meltokio was one that she was never use to, no matter how many times she'd seen it.

Even though she had business to attend to, the Festival of Mana was going to be in full swing at the crack of dawn tomarrow. And if she didn't get to her hotel room, the building might be closed. Or, they'd rent out her room.

...Which is exactly what happened...

"What do you mean, it's already taken?! I asked that idiot to reserve it for me!" The ninja shouted to the hotel clerk behind the counter. Too timid to tell the girl that she probably just woke up half the city, the man sighed instead.

"I am afraid.. Miss Sheena... that there is no reservation in your name."

Sheena rubbed her temples, irritated. She sighed. "Could you check under Zelos Wilder, then?"

The man raised an eye brow, and was about to make a comment when Sheena shot him a death glare.

"Y...Yes... Yes ma'am," the man said, slightly scared. He began to scan the pages of recent reservations.

After a minute or so, the man shoved his glasses back onto his nose with his index finger, and looked at Sheena.

"Nothing, ma'am."

Sheena's hands balled at her sides, and you could almost make an angry vein appearing on her forehead. She forced a smile, and tilted her head.

"Are there any other rooms available? I'm very tired," She said, growing impatient.

The man backed away from the counter. "...No ma'am... I'm afraid that with the holiday season beginning tomarrow, all of our rooms, as well as any other place to stay in the city, are completely booked for the next few days..."

The ninja shut her eyes, ready to explode. Her brow twitched, and she paused to recompose herself. She opened them back up, thanked the man, and walked out of the inn. The clerk immediately shut and locked the door behind her, and posted a closed sign in the window.

Angerily walking from the inn to a certain ex-chosen's home, Sheena rubbed her gloved hands togther briskly, trying to warm them up. She then blew warm air onto them, before tightening the scarf around her neck. She sighed. "Ugh... it's too cold out here," Sheena said, once again rubbing her gloved hands together, and breathing air onto them. "I can't believe him. That stupid, stupid idiot! I asked him to do one simple thing. One simple little thing, and he couldn't even do that for me!"

In her frustration, the ninja kicked a small mound of snow out of her way, and watched as the light wind carried off the small icy flakes. The direction of this sudden little gust changed direction, blowing the snowflakes, and chilled air straight to her face. She shivered, and lowered her head, momentarily covering the top of it with her arms.

"...Could this night possibly get any worse?" She asked herself, stopping in her walk, realizing once again the direction she was headed towards. "...Great," Sheena whispered, shaking her head. "I can't believe I'll have to stay with that moron..." She spoke again, her voice seething.

After a brief pause, the wind died down, and Sheena started moving again. She carefully walked up the icy steps connecting lower Meltokio, with it's shops, average family homes, places to stay, and the slums, to the middle of town.

She passed by the coliseum and neighboring weapon and armor shops, and reached the last flight of stairs connecting this very popular section of the city, with the most pompous of them all. Upper Meltokio.

Home to the city's church of Martel, it's large and extravigant castle, the fancy convention center with it's great dining and ball rooms--and of course, all of the rich and stuck up. The type that didn't care for an out of towner like Sheena. And of course, she cared nothing for them.

But because of this snow and the time of night, she wouldn't have to worry about any snide remarks, seductive comments, or lewd glances... Not yet anyway. And at least she could deal with _him. _

The kunochi grumbled and took a deep breath as she spotted her unfortunate destination in the distance. Turning the corner, she passed by a few more estates before finally reaching the most extravigant of all of them.

Staring the place up and down, she couldn't phathom how Zelos even lived in a place like this. It was so much for Sheena to take in. She wasn't use to such fine things, growing up in such a simplistic and isolated place like Mizuho.

Hesitating for a second or so before the cold got the best of her, Sheena tentatively brought her hand to the door, and knocked a few times.

No response...

She knocked a few more times, starting to shiver again. Waiting in silence, she rubs her hands together again.

"Dammit..." She whispers, going to look through the window. Which of course, was frosted over.

Straining to see inside, she caught the faint orange glow of Zelos' fireplace. He had to be home. But was Sebastian home? He usually answered the door, as well as anything else Zelos ordered. Such was the life of a butler. She couldn't stand it.

And she couldn't stand this wait any longer. Scanning the ground of the entry way, she found the pot that sat just next to it. Tilting the heavy obstacle slightly, she spotted Zelos' spare house key and grabbed it. Unlocking the door, the ninja stepped inside.

Greeted by the sudden warmth of the indoors, she sighed with relief, shutting and locking the door behind her. She then preceeded to immediately remove her heavy coat, revealing her traditional Mizuhoan outfit. Hanging it on the nearby coat hanger, she began removing her scarf and gloves when she heard the soft, familiar muffled voice of a very familiar somone. This caused her to jump and quickly turn around towards the couch.

Instantly blushing, Sheena spotted the redheaded ex-chosen sleeping quietly on the couch. The book he had been reading earlier, laying innocently on the floor. As much as the summoner wanted to, she couldn't tear her eyes away...

Not only was his sleepy expression absolutely priceless at the moment--his mouth wide open, one leg and one arm hanging loosely over the side of the couch--making her supress a small chuckle, but this was the first time in a long time she'd seen him without all of his usual clothing on.

Her blushed deepened as he stirred slightly. His exposed upper body bending and flexing accordingly. She watched him sleep. The rise and fall of his stomach as he breathed. His quiet breath... his arms and shoulders, his face... his whole frame...

So fine, and lean. Strong, and muscular... Chisled from stone... Even more beautiful as it glistened in the light of the fireplace.

She'd never tell him just how incredible he looked... That would inflate his already over inflated ego. Plus, he'd never let her hear the end of it. He might even get her to admit that--

Sheena shook her head, finally turning away from Zelos. She decided once and for all that she was not staying here tonight. She'd rather make the flight to Ozette and stay with Presea, than stay in this stupid city, with all of it's stupid people, and stupid royalty, and--

"Sheena? Is that you?"

Sheena froze, her mind temporarily blank, and unable to respond properly.

She heard the sound of Zelos rising to his feet and stretching. His bones cracked, and he yawned.

The ninja turned to face him, and practically melted inside. The red on her cheeks as apparant as ever.

And Zelos, finally able to see correctly, realized he wasn't covered, and just who was staring back at him. ...He blushed a little himself.

The two friends stood still for a minute or so, in an awkward silence, unable for the time being, to look into each others eyes.

Shuffling her feet, Sheena reached a hand behind her head, and scratched it... A habit she had picked up from Lloyd.

"...I... I didn't mean to wake you... I..."

Zelos smiled. "That's quite alright, hunny. It would've been nice had I awoke _next_ to you though," he purred. Sheena sighed, her blush refusing to leave her face. Zelos smirked, and raised an eyebrow. "But how did you get into my house? Employ your secret special magical ninja techniques or something?"

Sheena laughed, finally relaxing just a little. She shook her head and held up his spare key. "Remember this? You told me you'd leave it outside for me, if for _some_ reason I ever _needed _to come here," she said, partly sarcastic.

Zelos chuckled. "Oh yeah. Right." He scratched the back of his head as well. "I kinda forgot I put that there, heh..."

Sheena rolled her eyes. "Typical."

"Hey! I am not forgetful!" Zelos said, pretending to be hurt by her comment.

"Well, think about it! Why do you _think_ I'm here?" Sheena said with her arms crossed in front of her. Her anger slowly returning.

Zelos stared her up and down, and grinned. "Because you can't resist my manly sexiness?"

The vein once again formed on Sheena's forehead, and she growled. She darted up to Zelos in the blink of an eye, and with one swift motion, smacked his face.

"You pervert."

Zelos rubbed his face, which was now imprinted with a deep red hand print, looking surprised and dazed for a moment. He looked back at her again, his grin growing wider.

"Yep. I knew it." He whispered, grabbing Sheena's hands, and pulling her close.

"H...Hey! Get off!" Sheena shouted, trying to escape his hands, blushing an even deeper shade of red.

The redhead let Sheena get a few expected comments off, smiling the whole time.

Sheena finally stopped speaking, and looked up at Zelos who was still smiling back at her. Her eyes widened. ...This smile wasn't lecherous at all. And it slowly left his face, replaced by a slight frown.

"Zelos? What is it?" Sheena asked, puzzled by this.

"I'm sorry about your room. I know you asked me to reserve you one, hunny. ...It just slipped my mind... honest."

The ninja was baffled by this, and studied his features for any sign of lying. Knowing that if he did this on purpose, she'd invoke the Mizuho tradition of making a liar swallow a thousand needles. His eyes were genuine, however. He truly _had_ forgotten.

"Damn. That stupid bumpkin's rubbing off on me, I swear," Zelos laughed, which made Sheena laugh.

"...But, I'm kinda glad I did forget," Zelos said, looking Sheena over. "You've been so busy lately. And I guess I've... well..." He paused in his sentence. "I've missed you."

Sheena shuffled her feet, crossing her arms. "...Oh," was all she could mutter, as the room grew quiet again, and that akward silence surrounded them once more.

The ninja began looking around the room they were in, catching all of the decorations, and candles that weren't there before. She looked past Zelos' face to the banister of the staircase, and the garland that was laced through the railing. Two red bows were tied around the ends of the staircase. She then looked to the other side of him, finally catching site of his Mana tree. It was decorated from top to bottom, and lit up. Very beautifully done...

Zelos kept following Sheena's eyes, as she looked around in awe. His smile returned, and soon turned into a happy grin.

"Like it?"

Sheena looked back at Zelos, a bit startled. She blushed again, momentarily staring at his chest, but quickly averting her eyes back to his face. Those gorgeous sapphire eyes... that long firey red hair...

The ex-chosen raised an eye brow again, and waved a hand in front of her face.

She startled again. "Yes! ...I mean... I like it," the ninja said sheepishly.

Zelos smirked, mischeviously. He knew exactly what Sheena liked. And it wasn't the decorations.

"It took me all day, you know..."

"Yeah..."

"A day I would've rather spent doing this with someone else."

"Yeah..."

"Like you, hunny."

"Ye--"

Sheena's last word was cut short as Zelos pulled her into his arms. Her blush grew even more red and her eyes widened to the point they could almost fall out. She grew nervous when Zelos wrapped his arms around her... his warm skin felt on her cheek.

Inwardly, her body was going crazy. Her heart was shouting at her to give into him. Her head was telling her to leave, and with haste. A decision about to be even more difficult as she felt Zelos' hand brush her cheek. His finger finding her chin, and lifting her face towards his.

Shaking with mixed emotions, she found herself drawing closer to Zelos' face. Anger wasn't even in her blood anymore.

And he smiled one last time, looking at her for reassurance. When she didn't stop him, he made his move.

Their lips met seconds later, and Sheena found herself embracing Zelos. Soon, their eyes closed, and their kiss deepened. More sensual with each second that passed.

Sheena's heart beamed with emotion, her mind in a state of panic. She fought a desperate fight inside.

A part of her wanting to leave immediately, knowing that she shouldn't be_ here _with _him_, doing _this. _

And the other part, for the first time since their journey, after getting to know Zelos on a much different level, seeing everything he went through, and endured for her, and the for the world... never wanting this moment... this absolutely perfect moment to end.

She then felt the tips of Zelos' fingers run smoothly up and down her back, arousing every fiber of pleasure in her small frame. She swallowed, still locked in his kiss. Her hands began up his back as well... Soon, they were tracing his muscles, and combing through his firey mesh of hair.

The ex-chosen's eyes reopened. His breath caught in his throat. Slowly, he began to lead Sheena upstairs. ...And for the moment, she complied.

One by one they climbed, until they reached the second floor, and finally, his bedroom.

Sheena's panicking mind was in overload. She had to get out. Her feet, unfortunatly, were not listening.

Once inside the large and fancy room, Zelos kicked the door shut, looking at his hunny the entire time, trying to read what she was feeling.

Still holding onto each other, the swordsman pulled Sheena over to his bed, and slowly took them both down onto it.

Breathing incredibly fast, Sheena's panic button was buzzing with a defining sound. This was not good.

All Sheena could do was look up at the bare chested Zelos, hovering overtop her. He took a part of her kimono in his hand, and slid it off of her shoulder, exposing her neck, and apart of her shoulder. Going in, he left a trail of kisses up and down her neck and shoulder, leaving her in a state of total bliss.

He moved up to her lips once again, passionately kissing them once more. His hand meanwhile, brushed her cheek, ran down her neck, and down her shoulder. It soon found it's way to her long pink sash, tied thankfully, in the back.

And that's when Sheena finally opened her eyes wide, and somehow escaped from underneath of Zelos in a matter of a few seconds. The redhead went flying backwards, stumbling to the floor.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He shouted, rising to his feet, and rubbing his arm that had hit the poster bed on the way down.

"You damn philanderer!! What's wrong with you?!" The ninja fired back, quickly opening the door, bolting from his room, and down the steps.

Unfortunately, she didn't get very far. Zelos caught up to the speedy kunochi, and stood in front of the entrance she was about to leave out of.

"Excuse me? You're the one who gave into me, remember? I didn't see you stopping me when we first kissed. And what surprised me the most, is that you didn't stop me when we--"

His words were cut off when he saw tears flow from Sheena's eyes. His eyes widened, then narrowed in confusion. The last thing he wanted to do was to make her cry.

"Hey... Sheena... I..."

"I just wanted this to be perfect..."

Zelos blinked a few times.

"I thought... I thought it was...," He spoke in a whisper, trying to think of a way to diffuse this situation.

She shook her head, and stared at the floor. "You don't understand. I guess you never will."

Zelos looked her up and down in complete bewilderment trying to grasp what she was saying.

And Sheena finally gained the courage to look at his face.

"Let me guess. You don't remember."

Zelos hated being put on the spot. There was no way out of this with Sheena. When she was serious, he knew it. He racked his brain trying hard to get what she meant.

...And that's when it hit him, like a ton of bricks.

His eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. "...Our first date. Five years ago..."

He looked into her eyes. "I had no idea you even remembered that..."

"Well...," She said, the blush still on her face. "I did remember it. You were my first kiss..."

The ex-chosen smiled. "Oh yeah...," He said, redness tinging his cheeks.

"...It was special," Sheena whispered sincerely.

"It was?" Zelos asked, baffled. Sheena was not the type to leave herself so open... Especially with him.

"Yes," She whispered, looking into his beautiful eyes. "...It was."

Zelos closed his eyes and breathed. "You wanted that again, didn't you?" He met her eyes. "...And once again, the great Zelos ruins the moment, right?" He said sadly, eyes shifting to the floor.

"...I'm so sorry, hunny." He said again, looking at the grandfather clock. It was nearly twelve am now. Almost time for the beginning of the Festival of Mana. In all of what had happened, this nearly escaped his mind.

Sheena wiped the remaining tears from her face, and sniffled a little. She remained silent, unable to look at Zelos.

This absolutely killed him inside. And he'd done it all to himself. Again.

But not anymore. He'd make it up to her...

"Hey uh... stay here for a sec, alright?" He asked.

Sheena stood staring out the window. The snow had started falling once more outside.

"Like I have a choice."

Those words hurt. And Zelos knew once and for all, that this was the time to make things right. No more games. No more planning or waiting. This was it.

Walking away from Sheena, Zelos went back up to his room, and shut the door. And the summoner stood confused, as she heard his feet walking along the floor, and drawers sliding open, then closing. His closet door opened, and shelves were being investigated. Silence for another moment, and then the closet door shut. He came back out of his room, and met Sheena.

"What was that all about?" Sheena asked, as she turned to face the ex-chosen. Zelos eyed the grandfather clock. Her gaze followed his.

"Twelve am. Festival time." Zelos grinned. He dug into his pocket, pulled out a small rectangular black box, and presented it to her. "Happy Festival, Sheena."

Sheena was speechless for a moment before she reluctantly took the small box from Zelos' hand. Looking back and forth between him and the box a few times, she finally opened up the package. And what was inside, floored her.

A beautiful, braided silver ring. At the center was a sun cut diamond, that sparkled like a prism in a multitude of colors. And stuffed down into the box, underneath of the piece of jewelry, was a letter that had been folded a number of times. She moved the ring aside for the time being, and reached for the note, unfolding it.

She began to read it.

_Sheena, _

I've hurt you so much in your life with my cruel behavior... I took your trust and threw it away, like it was nothing. I sincerely apologize for all of it. I still don't understand why you haven't pushed me away. I don't get why, and I guess I may never get it. I don't deserve your frienship, or your trust.

I'm thankful, blessed even, that you didn't abandon me like most have. That you actually wanted to know me. If you weren't in my life, I would've happily given it up. In fact, there were times were I came so close to doing it. So incredibly close, I could feel Death calling me. And the scary thing, was that I embraced it. I wanted it.

But your voice was stronger. It always brought me back. And because of that... Because you care for me, I'm still alive.

From the moment I met you, I knew we'd be friends forever. Though, I never knew how close we'd ever get. When we kissed at the end of our first date, I felt such a deep and powerful connection to you. No matter how many others I've ever kissed, no matter what else may of have happened, I've not felt this way about another woman. ...I never knew what love really meant before, because I didn't know what it was.

Now I know. I was too stupid to see it all these years. To stupid and selfish, and utterly blind to see what was right in front of me the whole time.

That something is you, Sheena Fujibayashi.

So, I just want to tell you right now, that I love you. From the bottom of my heart, and the depth of my soul, for whatever that's worth to you, I'll always love you.

Zelos 

Sheena felt her body heat up, and the tears building back up. She stared at the letter for a moment, before embracing Zelos once more. "...You idiot."

Zelos chuckled a little, returning the embrace. They shut their eyes. Sheena's head on his chest, and his on her shoulder.

"I love you." He kissed her forehead.

Sheena looked up at him. "I know..."

He met her eyes again, his next course of action fresh in his mind.

He paused for a deep breath, and started. It was now or never.

"Would you marry me?" He asked, more nervous than ever.  
Sheena studied his eyes in absolute shock, only to be met with the swordsman's beautiful and genuine stare, once again.

She felt her eyes fill with tears, which soon ran down her face. This whole night... this whole time with Zelos, it felt so very right. Despite what happened with her hotel situation earlier, and with his attempt at trying to get with her, she wasn't angry at him... If she wasn't so headstrong, and if she wasn't cultured in her village's customs, she might've gone all the way with the philandering redhead.

Her mind raced... a flood of thoughts rushed in, pouring out every question and concern. Every doubt she held in her heart... The validity of his trust... His qualities, and faults. She weighed everything she possibly could... And once she assured herself, there was no going back.

Her answer was finally clear to her, though very risky...

"We'll have to explain this to my grandfather, you know," She finally said. A blushing grin on her face.

"So, I take it you accept?" He asked, with anticipation. His heart beating a mile a minute on the inside.

Sheena nodded. Zelos joyously took the ring from the box she held, slipping it onto the ring finger of her left hand, and holding her hand in his.

She sighed a moment later. The swordsman could sense what she was worried about.

"Don't worry, my voluptous hunny. He'll understand. And if he doesn't... Well then that's just too bad," he spoke with more of a whisper, as he leaned in close to Sheena.

"Happy Festival to you too, you idiot chosen," She said, playfully smacking his chest.

"That's idiot ex-chosen, love," Zelos corrected, as he and the summoner found each other's lips once again.

The couple stayed like this for quite awhile, until air was needed, and fatique began to claim them both. They soon layed down next to each other on the couch, snuggling close to keep warm. As the night rolled on, a peaceful and contented sleep finally overtook them.

The Festival of Mana, the holiday of peace and unity, had worked it's magic.

**A/N: Annnnnd, that's a wrap. ...Yeah. This totally went in a different direction from my original idea. Everything I write seems to do that. XD I thought the ending was rather... meh... and the title sounds... I don't know... kinda stupid. (shrugs) It took forever to think of that. Can ya believe it? Anywho, if you liked it, or even if you didn't, please leave a review. :) Thanks for reading! n.n**


End file.
